Half-Moon Rescue
Episide 3, Season 2 of War. Enjoy ;) . Half-Moon Rescue A few days ago I celebrated my half moon anniversary in the army. Yay, I'm not a rookie anymore. Well, if you ignore everything Oakclaw says. Which most of us (attempt) to do. About the same time ago we went on a mission to try and kill Firestar. A little time before that, a tom told me that he fell for me. And then I lost him. But I'm going to get him back. "We need to plan more this time," Adderscar meows, his voice a little raspy from where his throat was torn open by a FireClan cat. Silverflower's eyes are on him and she pays attention, which is unusual for her. "Either we leave with Gorsefur and Shadowsong or we don't leave at all." But the way he looks at Silverflower makes me think that he's planned for her to escape, should the need arise. Adderscar plans for everything. Badgerstrike nods, his eyes both focused and distant. Probably blaming himself for letting this happen in the first place. Or thinking about our nearly disastrous meeting with Waterstar, where he confessed to me that his best friend was the deputy of FireClan. Adderscar continues, "Waterstar said it was just us, which means we're going to have to be sneaky. The only plus we have is that after half a moon of waiting, they might not expect us. Of course, after half a moon, Gorsefur and Shadowsong might be too injured to escape without our help, or fight with us." He said that bluntly, avoiding Oakclaw's glare. "So what do we do?" Silverflower asks quietly. "Badgerstrike, Oakclaw, Brookfall and I will go to their Main Camp. I have source telling me that's where they are. Silverflower, you'll stay here and prepare medications for when they get back. After a fight, we'll all need them." "That's not fair!" Oakclaw explodes, "So because Princess Prancypaws over here let's you twine tails once you feel so thankful that you let her stay behind?" "She's our medicine cat," Adderscar meows evenly. "We need her here to prepare-" "So if Shadowsong and Gorsefur and all of us die in there, it's alright because you saved your girlfriend. And you're so smart that you probably made a plan to get yourself out of there too, huh?" He stalked into the night. Badgerstrike sighs, "Someone go after him," Wordlessly, I get to my paws and head after Oakclaw. The bracken and brush is torn apart, making his path easy to follow. Finally I reach the end where he appears to be ripping the spine out of a dead mouse. "I hope you were nice enough to kill it before you started doing that," I meow. Oakclaw stops, his head bowed, not looking at me, "It's not fair." "For Silverflower to stay?" "Yes," his meow is poisonous. "I'm mad because Adderscar gets to play hero because he has a fancy scar from saving his girlfriend and now he decides that it's too dangerous for her pretty paws." "He has a point though," I meow, sitting, "If Silverflower dies we all do." Oakclaw carves deep groves in the ground, "But doesn't it bug you of all cats? What about Gorsefur?" I wince and Oakclaw looks away. He crossed the line and he knows it. "I just want him back," I meow, "Both of them. And if this helps, then okay." Oakclaw opens his mouth, but Badgerstrike breaks through the trees, "Time to go." "Now?" I asked, shocked. "Don't have to ask me twice," Oakclaw meows, stalking past me. I follow him, light. I will die tonight or be with Gorsefur. And that thought makes me stop in my tracks. Am I really saying that I would die for Gorsefur? Well, I would. I would die for any of them. But am I saying that I would rather die then not be with him? "I'm gonna be one of those she-cats," I groan, hurrying after the toms. The plan is almost too simple for something Adderscar has concocted. We sneak into the camp. Adderscar will cause a distraction, then escape back to the rendezvous. The rest of us will rescue Gorsefur and Shadowsong, who are being held in the Capitol. We get into Main. Adderscar opens his mouth, probably to tell us not to screw up. "If I don't come back, tell Silverflower I said...tell her I said sorry." He straightens, eyes their usual arrogant selves, "Now go on and don't mess this up like you did last time." "Don't get your throat sliced open," Oakclaw replies drily. Adderscar disappears and we mill about for a few minutes. Then soldiers are rushing past us, yowling something. With the smallest of smirks, Badgerstrike leads us towards the Capitol. It's empty, just as Adderscar planned. I look over my shoulder, convinced we're being watched. "Check the briar dens," Badgerstrike meows, "They should be on the East side of camp." Oakclaw and I nod, taking either sides and start to check them. These all seem to be empty. They look more like dens then prisons. I am about to say that when an icy voice interrupts out search. "You're too late." Slowly, Oakclaw and I turn. Oakclaw's golden fur is puffed up with anger and I wonder if my own pelt has done the same. Rowanfur glares down at us, head tipped. "You're not even looking in the right place. You honestly thought we didn't know Grasspad was a spy? He's dead now, obviously. But not before he gave you the wrong information." "How did you know we were coming?" Badgerstrike growls. "Honestly, I've been sitting up every night just hoping you would come." Rowanfur blinks and looks at me. I feel cold all over. "Anyways, like I said, you're too late." "You have three seconds to explain what that means," Oakclaw hisses. "I mean your friends are dead." Rowanfur meows. My heart freezes. Never once did I consider that Gorsefur could be dead. Because he had to be alive, we had to rescue him. Shadowsong too. Oakclaw howls and starts to run at Rowanfur, only to be knocked to the ground by Badgerstrike. "He's bluffing," Badgerstrike meows, desperately trying to keep Oakclaw from killing Rowanfur. I'm not sure why. My commander turns to me, "Use your brain Brookfall," he begs. I hiss, but retract my claws. Rowanfur purrs, "How well you know me Badgerstrike," "So where are they really?" I ask, my voice shaking ever so slightly. Rowanfur looks at me like I'm pond scum and I feel my fur growing hot, "Come on Rowanfur, Gorsefur let you live when we could have killed you. You owe us." Rowanfur looks at me almost sadly, "Your ignorance is touching. You may have saved my life, but that's not how war works." "I know," I hold his gaze, "But that was enough to keep you talking for a few moments." "Wha-" Rowanfur lets out a yowl as he smashes to the ground, Silverflower holding her well-cleaned claws to his throat. "Where are they," she meows, trying not to look pleased with herself. "How did you know she was going to do that?" Oakclaw asks as Badgerstrike races over to Silverflower. I purr, "Maybe someday you'll learn to look before you leap." We gather around Silverflower and Badgerstrike. "You might as well tell us," Silverflower croons, "All the guards are busy with Adder-" Adderscar chooses this moment to rush into the clearing, looking particularly happy. "They're busy, but soon they'll be on their-" He skids to a halt. "Silverflower?" "I came to help!" Silverflower meows, happily bounding over to him. This frees up Rowanfur, but luckily Oakclaw has taken my advice. The FireClan deputy doesn't get a mouse length off the ground before Oakclaw pins him down with a massive golden paw. Adderscar looks at her incredulously, "How could you be so stupid?" he whispers. Silverflower purrs and twines her tail with his, giving him a quick lick before bounding back to us. Adderscar looks dazed, then does the same, his eyes bright. "You done?" Badgerstrike meows irritably. The two look away and he rolls his eyes, "Where are they Rowanfur?" The FireClan deputy looks around wildly, then obviously realizes it's useless. "We moved them outside of camp." he meows sulkily. "They're in a den that way," he waves his tail past the briar dens, then let's out a woof as Oakclaw knocks him on the head. We race out of camp, towards where Rowanfur pointed. Sure enough, a small den sits there, surrounded by six FireClan guards. "There are guards," Adderscar meows nervously. He seems to have recovered, and is obviously nervous without a plan. "Yeah," Oakclaw meows happily, "But only six," he bounds out towards them. "Idiot," Badgerstrike meows, almost proudly, before following. The rest of us take off after them. As the quickest, I get there behind Oakclaw but ahead of everyone else. Oakclaw has already sent one guard away yowling and I attack another, my claws raking huge wounds down their spine. This is for the last half moon! Shrieks split the air, but if Adderscar did his job we're safe for another few minutes. Another guard takes off, Badgerstrike chasing. Silverflower and Adderscar swipe at a huge russet she-cat who yowls like a badger being stung by bees. Finally, she gives up and retreats into the trees. The cat under me wriggles away and I watch it race away, That's awfully small for a warrior... Then I realize it's an apprentice and I blink, rooted to the spot. What happened to the she-cat who used to care about every cat? Who cried herself to sleep the night she had to betray a FireClan squadron at Tall Rocks? "Brookfall!" Oakclaw's shout moves me finally and I roll away as he and the final guard tumble past. I look over to the den, to see Badgerstrike already disappearing inside. Heart pounding, I follow. The den smells nasty. My nose wrinkles and I narrow my eyes. "They're in here!" Badgerstrike's relieved meow comes out. "Brookfall, get out of the way." Annoyed, I back out and sit, waiting. Badgerstrike carries out Shadowsong first. Her usually gleaming black pelt is ragged, even missing in some places. Dried blood decorates it as well and her eyes are haunted, unseeing. "Shadowsong!" Oakclaw meows, bounding over. He crouches next to her, eyes misty, "I thought I lost you." I look away, wanting to give them their moment. And why is Badgerstrike taking so long? Finally, the commander returns, carrying Gorsefur. My heart lifts, then cracks. Gorsefur looks awful. He's even more bloody then Shadowsong and his head lolls on his shoulders. But his eyes are open and they brighten a little when he sees me. Badgerstrike sets him down with unusual gentleness. "Gorsefur, did you tell them anything?" "They didn't ask," Gorsefur meows. His voice is the same though, just a little cracked. "Thank StarClan you're okay." I meow. Gorsefur nods and touches his nose to mine. "They're coming!" Adderscar yowls. He and Silverflower rush past us, purring at something, "Let's go!" Oakclaw lifts Shadowsong and sprints away, his fur flying in the breeze. I look helplessly at Badgerstrike and Gorsefur. I'm too small to carry him. "Go!" Badgerstrike meows, "I've got it," I trust my commande, but...but... I can't loose him again. But Badgerstrike doesn't let me wallow. He's pelting past me before I can even contemplate how terrible that would me. I hare after them until I'm caught up, keeping pace with Badgerstrike and Gorsefur. Gorsefur....he's safe now. Tortured and broken and hurt, but he's safe. "Where are we going?" he asks, his voice shaking a little as Badgerstrike thunders over the ground. If I wanted to be cliché I could tell him we are going home. But we're not. So I tell him the truth. "I don't care." Category:WFW 1 Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:Action